Unknown Contact
Chapter One "My name is Daniel Eisenhauer and today is 1944, March 2nd. Welcome to Keroman IV base, which is located on the Isle of Berk and somewhere southwest of Iceland. It has some fortifications, a few fairly large submarine pens, small airfield with twelve aircraft, a small empty harbor, rocket research facility, an incomplete rocket manufacturing and launching facility, and many other common features of modern fortifications, including anti-aircraft defenses. It was built early in the war, when the high command hoped that a rocket could be developed, manufactured, and fired at the Yankees. If V-1 rockets can be used to terrorize Britain, why not fire longer-ranged rockets at suppose, New York City? Sadly, such dream came nowhere true as the British and American fleet begin to make a hard comeback against our raiding submarines and the long range rocket research stalled due to insufficient resources. The research project was scrapped and the entire research team was sent back to Germany to work on other projects. Resupply ships are starting to become a rare sight here ever since we declared war on the Yankees, and since our rations were getting worse in terms of quality and quantity, we also had fishing, hunting and livestock raising. The U-boats, otherwise as known as submarines, used to be a very common sight here, until many of them were sent to the bottom due to their failed raids on the Brit and Yankee ships. It didn't help the fact that our U-boat pens were completely pancaked and other parts of the base were damaged by constant Brit and Yankee air raids, even though their ships never made an appearance. Our anti-aircraft crews became very paranoid and trigger happy ever since then, sometime turning on the air raid sirens and firing upon us, the Luftwaffe, if we don't make it clear that we plan on flying before taking off, especially at night." A lone Messerschmitt Bf 109 aircraft flew through a light fog with low clouds overhead, close to a steep mountain on an another island that was surrounded by the cold and stormy Atlantic sea. "Today, our radar station noticed something flying around on the edge of their radars' range. They claimed it was rather large, but smaller than an aircraft. I was sent out to search for the unidentified object and neutralize it if it was hostile, and for the past hour or so, I hadn't seen anything..." He then noticed something black flying below him, and pushed on the controls to send the aircraft into a dive. As he neared the unidentified object, the tail, the head and flapping of what appeared to be wings were apparent, but he still wasn't quite sure what he was looking at as such thing bore little resemblance to birds. He then did a tight turn around the unknown thing, flew in a circle around it and tried to get a closer look. The object then increased its speed and slightly dove toward another island. Daniel positioned his aircraft a few meters behind it before giving it a chase through a narrow canyon. The object disappeared in the fog. Confused, Daniel accelerated and pulled up his aircraft, before tilting it towards the left to get out of the canyon by flying over a portion of the cliff walls that were lower than the rest. Suddenly, a fireball appeared out of the fog and slammed into one side of the cliff, exploding in bright flames and rocking the aircraft, sending it in a barrel roll. The radio crackled and sparked, dead from getting impaled by one of the rocks that were sent flying by the explosion. Daniel, dazed, rightened the aircraft and pulled up harder, mashing the acceleration. Another fireball appeared out of the fog and slammed into the rocky surface that was only a few meters below the damaged aircraft, sending more hot gravel into the aircraft. The explosion threw the shredded aircraft jerking up and tilting on its right side; the engine sputtered and died almost immediately. While attempting to restart the engine, he piloted his aircraft towards a sandy beach of the island, hoping to make a soft landing should the engine fail to restart and trying to ignore the increasingly hot cockpit, especially the floor. The black object appeared out of the fog and slammed its feet against the aircraft, leaving deep dents into it, and begin to push it down and towards a cliff wall about half a kilometer away. At the base of the cliff was a very small beach, littered with boulders. "According to common sense, landing on large rocks and ramming into the cliff side at over five hundred kilometers per mile is the fastest way to end the misery of dealing with an angry opponent, literally." Daniel bitterly noted. As he fumbled for his pistol, he looked at its face and noticed it was one of those childhood fantasy dragons, though the eyes with green pupils were cat-like and somewhat squinting, strongly indicating that it was clearly not pleased to meet him. He pulled out his pistol and fired a few rounds at it, shattering parts of the glass canopy. The dragon flew away, but not before smashing and breaking the aircraft's right wing with its tail. Daniel opened up the canopy and bailed out of the spiraling airplane with his parachute backpack. He then pulled the string, releasing the parachute. Almost immediately, a fireball flew out of a cloud and through the parachute, burning a gaping hole into it and setting the parachute on fire. He sarcastically muttered, "Oh, it's going to be a good day...", shortly before the dragon dove down, grabbed onto his shoulder, smashed him face-first into the stormy water, and then pulled up, throwing him onto the rocky beach. With his pain nerves firing all over on and in his body, he slowly got up, coughing up the salty water. He looked up and noticed the dragon entering another dive. Acting on instinct, he dove for cover behind one of the groups of large rocks as a fireball slammed into the beach. ---- Chapter Two